spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Rush (Movie Transcript)
(The scene fades from black and the logos come in) (The screen fades from black and the camera zooms out to show a shot of a small street. The camera looks around the whole street and zooms into a house) IRmjii Presents: A IR Entertainment Production. (The camera goes out into the back garden and zooms upwards into a shot of another street) Directed By IRmjii (The camera zooms through the street where a ball rolls through) Excecutive Producers - IRmjii, Eddie Murphy, Will Ferrell (The camera turns right and zooms upwards) Written By IRmjii, Eddie Murphy (As the camera zooms up a shopping trolley rolls down. Once it reraches the top it turns left) Director Of Photography - IRmjii, Jeff Cronenweth (The camera heads through a large forest) Art Director: IRmjii, Matteo De Cosmo (The camera heads through a park. A toy truck races past) Makeup Department: IRmjii, Rick Baker (The camera zooms through a supermarket through 5 shopping aisles) Miscellaneous Crew: Various (The camers zooms through the back where the storage is) Sound Manager: IRmjii (The camera zooms out the building and onto another street) Sound Producer: IRmjii (The camera zooms into a back garden with a sprinkler running) Film Editor: IRmjii, Walter Murch (The camera zooms out of the street so it looks like a map then zooms into another part of the street) Assistant Director: IRmjii, Eddie Murphy (The camera zooms forward. A truck comes crashing into a house and the camera quickly moves upwards to simulate a reaction then moves back down a few miles away from the crash) Production Management: IRmjii, Philie Naughten (The camera zooms downwards from the edge of a cliff into a forest) Music By: IRmjii Trailer Music By: Mike Skinner, Copyright @ Mike Skinner, Sony Classical 2011 (The camera zooms into a lake and into the water) Visual Effects: IRmjii, Matteo De Cosmo (The camera zooms out of the water and into the sky) Supervising Producer: IRmjii, Amy Ness (An aeroplane zooms past as the camera is still in the sky) Costume Designer: IRmjii, Rick Baker (The camera zooms down and through a street) Associated Producer: IRmjii, Amy Ness (A ball bounces past as it zooms forward) Production Designer: IRmjii. Anatole Litvak (The camera turns left as it zooms in) Screenplay: IRmjii, Dana E Glauberman (The camera zooms through a house and into another street) Cast: SpongeBob: Ricky Gervais Janet: Alyson Hannigigan Patrick: Guy Pearce Newsman: Will Ferrel Fans: Various T.V Narrator/Actor/Host: Billy Crystal Police Officer 1: Eddie Murphy Police Officer 2: Vince Vaughn Police Officer 3: Owen Wilson Manager: Jason Sudeikis Jack (Worker): Jason Bateman Jay (Worker): Charlie Day (The camera turns right) Post Producers: IRmjii (The camera moves up a slope then turns left) Special Thanks: Spongefan Wiki, The Crew At IR Entertainment, The Admins And Users At The Spongefan Wiki, The Crew In The Movie. (As the camera zooms forward voices are heard and the logo for Gold Rush comes in) (The logo fades out and the camera zooms in closer to a street where SpongeBob appears to be walking) SpongeBob: ''' '''Don't worry the rest is currently being filmed. Category:Transcripts